All Hail the King
by Mistress LeFay
Summary: The Wizarding World is in a war, even if most of the wizards and witch's won't admit it. And at the center of this silent war is Harry Potter. On his sixteenth birthday he finds out his parents wasn't his, some friends are enemies while once enemies become the strongest allies. Now Harry must push forward and claim his throne before the world as they know it ends.
1. A Letter from Gringotts

Harry Potter was lying in a pool of his own blood in Dudley's second bedroom. He had accidentally woken his uncle up from screaming so loud because of a vision from Voldemort. Voldemort was attacking a muggle town with his Death Eaters, raping, torturing and killing. It didn't matter if it was men, women or children, they were all doomed. He could remember the sick and twisted pleasure Voldemort had felt. He started dry heaving at the memory of a death eater sending a severing curse at a heavily pregnant woman, seeing her and her unborn child's life-giving blood explode from her body. The pain and confusion in her eyes before the life left them. The sight of a muggle man with a gun trying to slow down a group of death eaters so his wife and children could make a run for it. The sound of a baby screaming for it's already dead mother. Tears slowly started flowing down his dirty, bruised and bloodied face. Tonight was his 17th birthday and this raid was his 'early birthday present' from Voldemort.

Hearing a insistent tapping on his window Harry slowly tried to pull his pain filled body off the ground, only to slip and slam his already battered head into the blood soaked floor. He started to get up again, worried the owls would wake up Uncle Vernon once more, his vision starting to go black. Stopping he clutched his head, squeezing his eyes shut to try and push away the pain. As he made his way to the window he couldn't help but wonder why his life was the way it was. Why at home he was beaten, treated worse than a house elf, and starved. At school he was either a hero or the worst evil there was. All he ever wanted was to be loved, and to be just Harry. Not boy or freak. Not the boy who lived, just Harry.

When he finally made it to the window he opened it as quietly as he could. Hedwig squeezed through the bars that were replaced from his second year, followed by Pig and Errol all bearing gifts from the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. He smiled slightly if there was someone he could count on, it was them. Hermione and Ron had been there through everything with him, from the sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, when they thought Sirius Black was his parents secret keeper and gave up his parents up to Voldemort to when he dropping it on his lap and quickly leaving. He gently picked up the letter and flipped it over. There laying innocently on the envelope was the seal of gringotts. Now he was confused, why would Gringott's send him a letter? Slowly he opened it.

 _Dear Harrison,_

 _How I hope you never read this letter but if you are then it means your father and I are dead. This is your mother and first of all I want you to know that we love you with everything we have. Right now I can hear you splashing and giggling with your father having bath time. You need to know that you are special, and not as every parent says their child is special. The is not about the twice damned 'prophecy' but because of the blood and magic that runs through your veins. You, Harrison, are a king. You see my beautiful baby, you are not truly a Potter. Your true name is Harrison Vladimir Slytherin Gryffindor. No one knows that you are not our son by blood, but make no mistake you are the son of our heart._

 _ **Hey son it's dad. Your younger self wanted your mother. You are a little marauder! Bambi I'm going to tell you about the night you were left in our care. Man that was one night that I could never forget. Your mother and I were just getting ready to leave Hogwarts when a portal opened right in front of us. Out stepped two men, the taller one was dressed in emerald green old fashion robes with silver snakes chasing after each other around the hems. On the right side of the man's chest was the crest of Slytherin with one difference. On top of the snake was a large crown. The other man was more slender and was wearing red with gold lions around the hems. On the left of his chest was the crest of Gryffindor and on top of the lion's head was a circlet. Your mother and I noticed that the man in red was carrying a small bundle wrapped in soft blankets and silently crying.**_

 _ **The taller man introduce himself as King Salazar Slytherin and King Consort Godric Gryffindor and we learned that that bundle wrapped in soft blankets was you. In their time there was nowhere truly safe for witches and wizards, and they were heading into war. The muggles were coming to storm the castle and they needed a place to hide their child and heir to the throne. To say we were shocked was an understatement! As Salazar talked, Godric held you closer kissing you and huddled into Salazar. Your mother and I had been trying for a year for a baby. We had just lost hope of ever having a child when we found out I was cursed with infertility during my Hogwarts years. We, of course, accepted to take you, to love you as our own and raise you as your station deserved. But we had to hide who you were, to me it was the ultimate joke! Our son was actually my ancestor and a king and no one knows! As they handed you to us Salazar held you for the last time and as he kissed your forehead he shed a few tears and I knew then that he truly loved you. His last words to us before they stepped through the portal were "With you we leave not only the heir to the magical throne but our pride and joy, our son. We love him dearly but we must give him up and we may never be able to return for him, but it is for the best. Love him and raise him as your own." And we have, oh you are absolutely perfect and a great prankster already! Every time Padfoot teases you, you always end up levitating dirty nappies onto his head. You do me proud son!**_

 _It's your mother again. You must go to Gringott's! Until you go your life hangs in the balance! I hope that Dumbledore listened to our wills, under no circumstances are you supposed to go to the Dursley's. But if you are then DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE! He doesn't have your best interests at heart. You should get this letter a few minutes before your 17th birthday, when every binding we placed to conceal who you are will come undone. Remember Harrison we love you just as much as your true father and your bearer did!_

 _Love always,_

 _Mom and Dad_

As he finished the letter Harrison was confused and astonished. _'How could I be the son of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor?! How is that even possible?! Men can't get pregnant!'_ was his last thought before hearing a clock strike midnight and his world erupted into pain unlike anything he had ever felt.


	2. A Journey to Gringotts

Vernon woke with a start hearing the freak scream for the second time that night. He started to heave himself out of bed mumbling the whole time. "That freak is going to learn not to wake good people up in the middle of the night!" As soon as he slipped his house shoes and robe on he stormed to Harrison's room and banged on the door. "Shut up boy! You hear me in there freak, shut up!" The only response he got was more screaming. Pissed that his good for nothing nephew wouldn't shut up he started undoing the locks on the door.

Startled Dudley popped his head out of his bedroom "Daddy, why is the freak screaming this time?"

By this time Vernon's face was purple and when he undid the last lock he threw open the door. What he saw in the room made the blood drain out of his face. There in the middle of the room was Harrison floating several feet off the ground. His back was bowed at a painful angle, his hair had grown to be at least till the middle of his back and was whipping around his body as if he was in a raging storm. He could hear bones breaking, skin and muscles tearing as he grew larger. His petite size of 5"7' grew to be at least 6"4', muscles layering on his body as if he had never been starve or neglected. Wrapped around his body were lights of green, silver, red and gold. Slowly the unnatural wind started to reside, but still Harrison floated there his hair gently swaying. Suddenly his eyes popped open to show eerily powerful glowing emerald green eyes and Vernon's stomach lurched. Vernon felt himself being lifted up by raw power and slammed into the hallway wall as he knew no more.

* * *

When Harrison woke up he was sore as hell. The first thing he noticed was that his eyesight was perfect without his glasses. The second was that his room was destroyed, the bed and desk shattered. And the third was that he was totally naked.

"What the hell happened last night?" He mumbled to himself. Looking around he tried to find a set of clothes. When he found them, as he put the shirt on, it seemed to be tight around his chest and too short. The pants ended up being Capri's. He had no idea what was going on at all.

As he turned towards the door he finally noticed that it was wide open, and a huge crack was going down the wall. Worried and confused, he found the loose floor board and grabbed his wand. He slowly inched out into the hallway, his wand raised. He first went towards Dudley's bedroom, it was empty and looked ransacked. Creeping further down the hall, he quietly opened his aunt and uncle's door just Incase they were in there. Nothing. As he turned around he glimpsed himself in the mirror and jerked to a stop, shocked to the core at his reflection.

His normally short bird's nest style hair was long and shiny, and came down to his hips. He was tall, fuck he was taller than Ron and that's saying something. His face looked like it was sculpted with high cheekbones and a strong chin. His eyebrows were perfectly groomed and arched in a manly fashion, with a straight nose and full lips. He was pale but not sickly like before, he was a healthy glowing pale. His eyes practically glowed emerald green. He ripped off his shirt and, where before you could count each rib and vertebrae in his spine, now was rippling with muscles. He doubted if he could wrap both hands around one of his biceps. All in all he looked like a pale, black haired, green eyed Adonis.

Suddenly he remembered his mother's letter and paled. He ran to his bedroom and grabbed the rest of his things from the spot under the loose floorboard, his mother's letter and Hedwig's cage. He then took off at a run down the stairs, throwing an alohomora at the lock as he came to a skidding stop in front of the cupboard. He grabbed his trunk and made a run for the backdoor. Hearing cracks from apparition he opened the backdoor so hard it sounded like a shot gun going off. He ran across his aunt's perfect garden he slaved over every summer, he catapulted over the rose bushes and headed towards the alley. He heard the sound of people screaming for him to stop but he didn't, he just ran faster till he was practically flying across the pavement his feet barely touching the ground.

When he got to the end of the ally, he held up his wand and at once he could hear the sound of the the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just hold out your wand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this evening."

"I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron, fast." Pulling out 11 sickle's he handed them to Stan. Shrinking his trunk and Hedwig's cage he put them in his pocket as he boarded the Knight Bus. As soon as he sat down on one of the beds in the back of the bus, it was off and just as bumpy as the last time he took it right before third year. Within 5 minutes they were at the Leaky Cauldron and after gently knocking into another car setting off its alarm system, Harrison got off and conjured a emerald green cloak pulling up the hood, and headed into the pub.

There were people sitting all through-out the pub, none even bothering to look at him with more than a glance. Still he held his breath and glided towards the back and soon started tapping the correct bricks. As the bricks moved to form an arch way, the sight of Diagon Alley made him give a slight smile. The sight of it was heart warming. He started moving past the witches and wizards and shops. Within minutes he was standing In front of the great building of Gringott's Bank.


	3. Voices From Beyond the Grave

Harrison took the stairs two at a time. As he reached the top of the stairs he walked in and seen a free groblin and walked over to him.

"I need to talk to Griphook immediately, its a emergency!" The goblin looked shocked that he asked for a specific goblin by name.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter." Looking side to side from the corner of his eyes to make sure no one was looking, he slowly moved the hair from his forehead to show the lightning bolt scar. The goblin's eyes grew large at the sight of the scar.

"Wait one moment sir, I'll alert him that you are here wanting to speak with him." With that he rushed off. Soon he was back looking winded.

"Sir please follow me to Griphook's office, he is waiting for you." Nodding Harrison started following the goblin down the maze like hallways. Finally they made a left turn and three doors down on the left hand side he started knocking.

"State your business!"

The goblin nervously started answering, "Harry James Potter here to talk with you."

The door started opening on it own, "Send him in."

As Harrison walked in he let out a sigh of relief at Griphook's familiar face. A little smile tugged at his lips and he let his hood fall back. Griphook sucked in a breath of surprise, and his eyes widened.

"I see that you are just as surprised as I was this morning when I woke up. I have no idea how i got this way, and the only clue I have is this letter that says it's from my parents." he said while laying the letter on the desk. Griphook picked it up and started looking it over.

"It seems this was a time delayed letter they left for you. The only way you would receive it was if they were truly dead and only minutes before midnight of your 17th birthday."

Sitting down in the chair Infront of the desk and slouching he started thinking. Hundreds of thoughts passed through his mind but the one that stood out the most was what his dad wrote in the letter.

"Can you confirm what my father wrote? That I'm not truly a Potter?"

"For the price of 11 gallons and 3 sickle's we can perform a blood inheritance potion."

Nodding his agreement, Griphook brought out some normal looking parchment, a green potion and a ritual blade out of a draw in his desk and sat them infront of Harrison.

"All you must do is prick your finger and put 5 drops of blood into the potion."

Doing as he was told, Harrison watched as Griphook picked the potion up and gave it a little swirl clock ways and it changed color from green to a deep purple. Griphook drenched the paper with the potion and the potion was soaked into the parchment as if it was never there. Slowly letters started to appear in the same color as the potion.

Harrison Vladimir Slytherin Gryffindor Potter

Adopted Parents: James and Lily Potter neè Evens

Biological Parents: Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor

King of the Magical Wor

Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor

Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin

Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlynn

Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

Vaults

Potter Vault number 687 - 7,889,675 galleons

Gryffindor Vault number 4 - 34,514,989 galleons

Slytherin Vault number 2 - 60,701,478 galleons

Merlynn Vault number 1 - 95,397,535 galleons

Potter Trust Vault - 2,356 galleons

Properties

Slytherin castle

Potter manor

Godric Hollow

Gryffindor manor

As Harrison looked over the list became dizzy from all the numbers he was seeing. The letter wasn't a lie, he was the son of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. But if that was true, why was he placed at the Dursley's?

"Where is my adoptive parents will's?"

"They was opened on November 1, 1981 by Albus Dumbledore, the same night it was sealed and he made himself your magical guardian."

"WHAT?!" Harrison's magic started flaring and started shaking the desk book cases and nick nacks around the room. He closed his eyes and started pulling that magic back into his core, and cooled his temper down. When he got himself under control again he opened his eyes.

"I want to see my parents will's both my adoptive parents and my biological parents of they left one."

Nodding Griphook got up and started walking to the book case. "Both of your parents left a will, though your biological made specific demands that their will only be opened to by you when you learned the truth your highness." Setting down two orbs down in front of him, "All you need to do to hear their will's is tap them with your wand."

Harrison slowly reached out with his wand to the Potter's will. A mist started to emerge and took the form of Lilly and James.

"Is this thing working? Lilly I don't think its on." At this he could see his mother smile and swat at James chest.

"Yes it is on and working. Now first order of business, if you are seeing this then that means our secret keeper betrayed us. Sirius Black is not our secret keeper! Peter Petigrew is, Sirius is our decoy."

"Peter Sirius and I are animagi. I'm a stag with the nickname Prongs, Sirius is a big grim like dog, and Peter is a rat." Here Lily looked at James with a frown and Harrison could feel the disapproval coming from her.

"And how many times have I told all three of you that you need to register your forms with the ministry? Harry and I don't need you spending 5 years in Azkaban over something as simple as not registering your forms!" With that James looked properly scolded but Harrison could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. Then he straightened and looked serious.

"Harry is not to go to the Dursley's, they hate every thing to do with magic. He is to go to his godfather Sirius. If for some reason Sirius can't take him, he is to go to his godmother and her husband Alice and Frank Longbottom. If none of them can take Harry he is to go to Remus Lupin or Minerva McGonagall. In those homes we know that he will be raised like he is now with love and affection. Now on to the good stuff of handing out money with out every one trying to hand it back!" He said with a Cheshire grin and rubbing his hands together. Lily gave a little laugh at that and grinned.

"To Sirius Black we leave 1,000,000 galleons, to Remus Lupin we leave 1,000,000 galleons go out and get some new clothes and a house surrounded by woods Moony. To Alice and Frank Longbottom we leave 1,000,000 for being the best friend and sister of my heart I could ever ask for, and if some thing happens and they can not take it it goes to their son Neville Longbottom. To-" Here James cut in, "Minerva McGonagall we leave 1,000,000 galleons, let your hair down! Go dancing topless in Rio!" At that Harrison started laughing while crying.

"Who ever takes guardianship of our son Harry James Potter will get a monthly allowance of 2,000 galleons a month to take care of him. Every thing else we leave to our son." Now looking sad Lily took over and he could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Harry never think our death is your fault. If you blame any one blame Peter and Voldemort, you are innocent in all of this my precious baby. We chose you and we knew what could happen with a baby in times of war. Remember we will always love you no matter what road you take in your life, we will always be watching over you and will be proud of you."

"Bambi, you are destined for greatness, even if you don't feel it. If you ever need help, go to Hogwarts it will always protect you and who ever you deem worthy of that protection. We love you son never forget that!" With that last message the misty forms of James and Lily Potter evaporated.


	4. The voice of a King and his Consort

Salazar talking

Godric talking 

"HE KNEW! HE BLOODY KNEW I WAS BEING ABUSED AND NEGLECTED! WHY WOULD HE SEND ME THERE?!" Harrison screamed. At this point his magic was running wild, rattling the furniture and breaking nick nacks. Harrison couldn't believe what the headmaster had done. He had always looked up to the man. Harrison's eyes went wide and he looked at Griphook. He slowly brought his magic back under control. Dumbledore had sent Hagrid with his letter, saying how great the headmaster was. How all wizards that are from Slytherin are evil. 

" Your highness, you still have one more will to watch if you feel up to it." Griphook stated looking as calm as ever, when on the inside he was terrified. This young king was powerful, and had so much control that he could pull his wild magic in, it was incredible.

"Yes, let's get this over with." And with that Harrison taped the will of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. Slowly the misty forms of Salazar and Godric came into being. Salazar looked sad but relaxed. He had wavy black hair down to his shoulders sun kissed skin and the same green eyes . Harrison could tell he took his build after his sire and his cheekbones. As he looked at Godric he gasped. Godric was so petite he was almost feminine, with straight pale blonde hair to his hips with pale skin and sapphire blue eyes. Under his breastbone Harrison could see that Godric was heavily pregnant with him. He got his heart shaped face, eyebrows, and lips from his bearer. As he looked at them tears started gathering in the corners of his eyes. He was the perfect mix of them. And then Godric opened his mouth and Harrison was memorized.

"Harrison, we are so sorry! If we could, we would keep you here with us where we know you will be loved, protected and raised as the king you will be. But we can't, and for that I curse fate and destiny. The time you are in is where you are needed."

"Yesterday we went to Rowena Ravenclaw's divination class, just to see how the students were doing in the new class. It was going so well, that is until she spoke the prophecy.'The baby born to the king and his consort will travel a thousand years to the future, to a time of corruption and war to save the magical world, he will be given to a couple with no hope, only to lose them and go through pain and trials for years, with his Prince on his right and the owl, fox, and lion on his left, and the dog and wolf at his back he shall be victorious, if he should fail magic is doomed'. We do not want to send you to this future, to a time that will hurt you, but we must. You see Harrison the fate of the whole world rest in your hands. If the magical world should die, so will the earth. It absorbs the excess magic from our spells, from a child's accidental magic. When the earth dies so will the cattle, the water will become poisonous. It will become a waste land the rivers and oceans will dry up, there will be no more rain. The trees will shrivel up and collapse. Without magic nothing can exist."

Harrison was in shock as he looked at his sire. He heard a thump and saw Griphook on his knees, his eyes wide with terror, his mouth open in shock. Harrison turned back to the misty figures of his parents when he heard Godric start to speak again. 

"We send you to your destiny with pride and love my little cub, because we know you are strong. You have the blood of kings and warriors running through your veins. But we will help you, in the Gryffindor Vault I leave you Tetsusaiga the sword of earth that will slay one hundred enemies in one strike of its blade." Godric gave a feral grin.

"And I leave you Tenseiga the sword of heaven that will revive one hundred dead souls in a single swing of it's blade. Use these swords well and remember we love you and will always be watching you even if you don't know it." With that the misty forms of Godric and Salazar evaporated. Closing his eyes to settle his nerves and slow his heart, Harrison didn't notice Griphook leave the room, or return 5 minutes later with a goblin dressed in rich silver and red robes with a silver crown on his head. 

"Your Majesty, I felt it urgent to bring King Ragnuk the 5th into this meeting. I have filled him in on what what said in the will of your biological parents."

"King Harrison, what was told here today is very terrifyingly shocking. We can not let it come to pass. Let the Goblin Nation fight beside you as it did with your parents." 

Harrison's eyes hardened and he straightened in his seat. Even in the rags he was wearing you could see the warrior and king that lay under the surface. "It would be an honor to have the Goblin Nation fight beside me. I doubt how many will follow me, but if you ever have need of assistance, you always have my backing, as long as it is not for corrupt or evil intentions King Ragnuk, so mote it be." A blue light surrounded Harrison signaling his magical bound oath. 

"Griphook, I need to talk to the head of the auror department Amelia Bones, it's of the utmost importance." Nodding Griphook left the room again and when Harrison looked at the still standing Ragnuk he frowned.

"King Ragnuk please sit." Conjuring a thrown for him he also conjured a very plush but supportive chair for when madam Bones came. Looking towards Ragnuk again, he saw that the goblin looked frozen in place. 

"It would be an honor my king." Freezing up Harrison was shocked, at that Ragnuk gave a small smile and sat on the throne. "You are king of the magical world, over every being and creature, not just witches and wizards. You are High King, your word is law."

Shocked even further Harrison jumped a little when the door opened revealing Griphook escorting Madam Bones in. 

"Griphook you said Harry James Potter called this urgent meeting, but were is he?" She said with a frown. Moving to stand and give a little bow he moved his hair and Amelia gave a small gasp of surprise. "Mr. Potter what has happened to you?" 

"That isn't important right now, what is important is that my godfather Sirius Black spent 12 years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit without a trial or the use of Veritaserum, and is now on the run." 

"All of the evidence points to Mr Black being guilty of the crime. He was your parents secret keeper and he killed 13 muggles and the only thing left of poor Peter Pettigrew was a finger." 

At that Harrison smirked. "If I could provide evidence that proves 100% that he is innocent, will he get a full pardon?"

Looking shocked and angry Amelia answered "Of course he will! If that man is innocent he will get a full pardon and a public apology and be compensated for all the time he lost." 

Looking like the cat who are the canary Harrison turned to Griphook. "Can you play just my mother's part in the will saying who the secret keeper is?" 

Giving a feral grin Griphook reached out and slid one finger on the orb. Lily Potter formed in mist. "Sirius Black is not our secret keeper! Peter Pettigrew is! Sirius is our decoy." She spoke.

Smug the young king looked at Amelia "You can't lie on a magical will. Sirius Black is innocent of all crimes against him. Peter, my adoptive father, and Sirius, were all unregistered animagi. Peter cut off his finger screaming that Sirius betrayed them, then turned into a rat and fled into the sewers. He hid in a magical family for twelve years."


	5. est gloria regum servire et tueri

_Latin_

Amelia always prided herself for being good at her job, at defending the innocent and making sure justice always prevailed. So to know that an innocent man was sent to Azkaban for 12 years without even being given a trial to defend himself, made her sick.

"Sirius Black will be pardoned for the crimes he was accused of. I will send an emergency notice to every witch and wizard, 17 and above, that he is innocent. I will have certain aurors on patrol looking for Peter Pettigrew! Tomorrow I will hold a press conference to tell the media and citizens the truth of what happened that night. Sirius will not be charged for being an unregistered animagus, but he needs to come in and register his form within two weeks."

"No he will not register his form, that form was a secret between that rat and James to help a friend with his furry little problem." Harrison said tensing and straightening.

Glaring Amelia's temper started to rise. "He WILL register his form or he WILL return to Azkaban for an additional 5 years and he won't escape next time."

Standing up fast as lightning, Harrison got in her face, magic leaking from his core. "He will not register his form and he will never step foot in Azkaban again!"

"Who do you think you are?! You may be the boy-who-lived but you can't break the law!"

Harrison stepped back and straightened to his full height. "I am Harrison Vladimir Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter, son of King Salazar Slytherin and King Consort Godric Gryffindor, adopted son of Lily and James Potter. I am your king and my word is law! Lord Sirius Black will not register his form and he will never set foot in Azkaban again!"

Amelia's face went white with rage, lifting her wand she pointed it at Harrison. "You are under arrest for high treason! The royal family died out with the still born Prince!" She hissed. Griphook knew he had to do something to protect the king without bringing war to the Goblin Nation. Slowly he reached out across the desk and ran his finger around the orb of the late king and his consort. Amelia spun around hearing the male's voice and dropped to her knees in shock. There was no denying that Harrison looked like the royal's. As the will played out she became rigid with terror and looked back at the young king, only to see him looking longingly at the couple. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He had too much power and responsibility, the weight of the world lay on his shoulders. And where anyone else would have let the world burn for what it did to them, she saw determination to protect it. Bowing her head she finally spoke.

"Your Majesty please forgive me, Sirius Black will be pardoned with his unregistered animagus form and will never have to be registered." Getting down on one knee he lifted her face with his index finger. Looking into her eyes he could see she was being fully honest with him.

"Madam Bones, please keep what you have learned here a secret. The ministry is corrupt, Voldemort has spies everywhere, and so does Dumbledore. Leave Sirius' form out of the papers and my station. When I am ready I will reveal myself, but now is not the right time." Amelia nodded her head with uncertainty. Smiling Harrison stood and helped her to her feet.

"Please excuse me, I must send out the notice." With that she walked out of the room. Harrison took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Your Majesty, that was excellently handled. Like a true king." Ragnuk spoke up. "Now we must dress you in what fits your station." Harrison warily eyed Ragnuk making him laugh.

"I can order the garments and have them here in 15 minutes, if you would allow me." Looking relieved that he wouldn't have to go clothes shopping Harrison nodded his head in agreement.

"Griphook I'd like to visit the Gryffindor Vault please." He spoke softly.

"Of course right this way." Walking behind Griphook Harrison thought about everything that had happened since last night. It felt like he was walking in a dream. That any moment he would wake up to his aunt banging on the door demanding breakfast. Getting into the cart he grinned in anticipation.

"Hey Griphook, is it really true that these carts only go one speed?" Griphook laughed and with that they shot off like a rocket. Going down a vertical hill Harrison threw his arms up and let out a laugh. Hitting the bottom and racing across water covered ground, they turned left and went into a downward corkscrew. Soon they were at a large golden door with two stone lions on either side.

"Run your entire palm over the door and it will open." Harrison nodded and walked forward. As the door opened he gasped. Piles and piles of galleons, sickles, and Knuts were everywhere! Walking in he saw a chest of precious jewels. Going around a pile he stopped in his tracks. Sitting on top of a golden table were the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Walking closer he saw that the two swords weren't all that was there. Laying side by side was the royal crown in silver with emeralds and rubies, and a gold circlet with tiny diamonds going all the way around, and a ruby and emerald that would dangle down onto the forehead. Beside them was three sets of cuffs. Two pairs were silver and one was gold. Picking one of the silver cuffs up he noticed it was for his wrists, it was about 5 inches long and had a lion and a basilisk engraved into it. Closing it over his wrists, he watched as the seems disappeared. After he placed the other wrist cuff on he picked up the other set of silver cuffs. These ones had two swords crossed to make an X and were about three inches long. Placing one over his bicep, he watched in amazement as it grew larger around and snapped shut on its own. He did the same with the last cuff and placed the crown on his head. The gold cuffs were very delicate looking and were about an inch and a half long. Looking around he found a bottomless bag and placed the remaining cuffs and circlet in. Walking further into the vault he saw books written in parseltongue. He grabbed all of them and placed them into the bag before he started walking back. On his way out he grabbed the swords and scooped a large amount of money in his bag.

When Griphook caught sight of Harrison he gasped. Harrison had the royal crown and cuffs on that hadn't been seen since the death of the King. Walking with grace and power, he was incredible to behold. Harrison snapped his fingers in the goblin's face and chuckled when he jumped.

"Alright Griphook, let's see how fast this cart can go!" In half the time they were back to the surface with a laugh. Walking through the maze like hallways they made it back to Griphook's office.

"Griphook, could you please send Sirius a message with the event that he is a free man again. And ask him to come in to go over his accounts or something, then bring him here?"

"Of course!" As Griphook started the letter, Ragnuk walked in and what floated in behind him was simply amazing. The top was a brilliant silver metal chest plate with the swords crossed and a lion on one side with a basilisk on the other facing each other. The pants were black basilisk skin with matching lace up combat boots. The cloak was the same silver with the coat of arms on it, only going around it was the Latin words _est gloria regum servire et tueri_. Running his finger over it he read, "The glory of kings is to serve and protect".

"That is your family's motto." Ragnuk said softly. "We shall leave to let you get dressed." Harrison nodded and after he heard the door close started to change. When he was done and had used a powerful sticking charm to keep the sword sheaths on his back, he transfigured his chair into a mirror. Where there used to be a scrawny boy just the day before stood a man. The cloak only had holes for his arms to go into and showed off the cuffs, showing his powerful arms. The metal bent and formed to him showing off his heavily muscled chest and stomach as he moved but when he hit it with his hand, it proved strong. The pants hugged him showing powerful legs. He looked every inch a king. Then he heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"-ow did they find out I didn't do it Remus? No one would believe me. I spent 12 years in that hell hole and now all of a sudden I'm free! I want to kiss who ever figured it out and coul-..." Sirius trailed off as he stepped in the room followed by Remus and Griphook.

"Mr Black please have a seat, I brought you here on the behalf of this man." Sitting down Remus and Sirius watched the royal man.

"Sirius, Remus I have something for you to read." Harrison said and looked at Griphook to hand them the letter.

"Who are you? What kind of letter do you have for us when we don't even know you?" Remus asked.

"Please just read the letter." Nodding wearily Remus and Sirius began to read. Slowly their eyes began to grow large in shock, at the end of it they were looking, really looking at him. Remus took a deep breath and with a jump he was on Harrison.

"Harry! What happened to you?! The order has been looking everywhere, Sirius and I have been worried sick! I knew those muggles was no good! I seen all the blood, and the state of the furniture wouldn't have been accepted even at Goodwill!"

"Remus slow down I have more to show you and Sirius. Please sit." As Remus sat and looked at Harrison curiously, Harrison gave a small smile to Sirius.

"Padfoot, I need you and Moony to keep an open mind as you watch these please." Both nodded slowly and Harrison played both will's for them. At the end of the second will they were furious.

"Why didn't Minerva take you in? And why did no one tell me I was to raise you?!" Remus raged.

"Because Albus Dumbledore opened the will on November 1st, 1981 and closed it the same day. He made himself my magical guardian and sent me to the Dursley's when he knew that my adoptive parents didn't want that. He knew I would be abused there, he sent Hagrid with my letter praising his name and saying all Slytherins are evil. He knew you were innocent from the get go but let you rot in Azkaban Sirius." Harrison looked at Sirius and hugged him.

"My King, with all that has been found out here today I would like to recommend you undergo a potion to see if you have any spells or potions in your system." Harrison nodded and the goblin brought out a bit of parchment, a red potion, and the same knife he used before. Taking the potion Griphook dumped it onto the paper and had Harrison drip three drops of blood on the parchment. Slowly letters started to appear.


	6. Healers and Surprises

AN: I don't own Harry Potter and thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite/ followed my story!

-HP-

 _ **Harrison**_ _ **Vladimir Slytherin Gryffindor Potter**_ _ **Obedience spell to Albus Dumbledore**_ _ **Loyalty potion to Albus Dumbledore**_ _ **Loyalty potion to Molly and Ginny Weasley**_ _ **Love potion to Ginny Weasley**_ _ **Servitude potion to Albus Dumbledore**_ _ **Compulsion spell to Ginny Weasley**_ _ **Magic suppressing potion Albus Dumbledore**_ _ **Seven magic blocking spells Albus Dumbledore**_ _ **Repelling charm Albus Dumbledore**_

Harrison was shocked but Griphook, Sirius and Remus were infuriated.

"How dare that bloody git! And that bitch and her whore daughter!" Sirius seethed. "They attempted to steal your line! That is a offense that is met with death! And you are not just a Lord, but a King! I'll ring their necks for doing this! Griphook call in the aurors!"

"No Sirius, no auror's. When I'm ready, I'll get my revenge in public. For now I want a healer under a secrecy oath to get rid of everything!" Harrison said, glaring down at the paper. He couldn't believe that they would do this to him. What had he ever done but live. Then he realized he was a weapon that Dumbledore felt he needed to control. Dumbledore was testing him, seeing if he could survive every encounter he had with Voldemort with the least amount of magic.

"Cub, are you sure you don't want to press charges now?" Remus asked softly.

"Yes I'm sure. If I do it now he will weasel his way out of it. Once I reveal my self, he will have no choice but to submit and confess to his crimes." Just as Harrison finished talking, Griphook came in with another goblin in white healer's robes.

"Your Majesty, this is Healer Gringuss, King Ragnuk has made him swear an unbreakable vow not to speak about what he sees hears or who you are. Gringuss this is your high profile client, King Harrison Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter."

Going into a low bow Gringuss began to speak,"Your Highness, it is an honor to serve you today. What can I do for you?" Silently Harrison handed him the letter for Gringuss to read for himself. Looking it over he paled. This was unthinkable to do to anyone, but a King?! This was high treason! Placing the parchment back down on the desk, he conjured a divan sofa he turned to Harrison.

"Please lay down while I scan you. It will take but a moment." Nodding he did as he was told. As Gringuss started the scan, he started directing the results to paper. Looking it over he was shocked. The spells were gone, and there were only traces left of the potions in his bloodstream. What shocked him even further was the strength of Harrison's core.

"Your Highness, the spellwork is gone and the potions are almost out of your system it's your magical core is what worries me though." Gringuss said looking at Harrison, "It is very large. The average witch or wizards core is double the size of a snitch, yours on the other hand is triple the size of a Quaffle. You need to be trained before your magic becomes a dangerous problem for you and everyone else around you." Harrison looked shocked and scared. He turned to Griphook, Remus, and Sirius for help only to see them paralyzed in place.

"Pup, we need to start training you." Sirius said, looking pale at how much power Harrison had.

"Padfoot, usually I would agree with you but with Voldemort and now Dumbledore. We don't have the time or resources for me to train." Harrison said softly.

"We could put you and whomever you choose under a time dome. A day here would equal to a year in the dome." Griphook stated. Padfoot and Moony looked at each other and grinned.

"That would be perfect Griphook! And no argument young man! You maybe king but I'm still your godfather!" Looking at Sirius he chuckled and nodded.

"Alright we'll do it, it does sound good though. Years of peace before we have to head into a war sounds good."

"Who can bet your ass it does! Plus then Remus and I won't have to go into hiding." Sirius said leaning into Remus as Remus wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Why would you have to go into hiding?" Harrison asked a little shocked and confused at the display that clearly showed they were together.

Sirius smiled and placed a hand on his stomach with tears gathering in his eyes, "Because I'm 6 weeks pregnant. Surprise, you're going to be a big brother."


	7. Plots and Regrets

"Oh Merlin, are you serious?!" Harrison shouted in shock. Letting out a watery laugh Sirius nodded.

Laughing, it was Harrison's turn to jump on them.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you are together?" He asked pulling back a little hurt. Looking at each other and back at Harrison, Remus answered.

"We weren't sure how you would feel about it. With you growing up in the muggle world, we knew that it might be hard for you to accept it. Half of witches and wizards are gay or lesbian, and another quarter of it is bi."

Harrison grinned, "There for awhile, I thought I was gay by finding myself attracted to a man," his eyes started to darken, "that is until I started noticing Ginny and 'fell in love with her'" he sneered at the end.

"Oh do tell who is the lucky fella that caught his Royal Highness eye." Remus said exaggerating the royal highness part with a bow and mischievous eyes.

"All I'm telling you is that he's older then me, and is very... distinguished." With a smile he started thinking about the man in question.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

At Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office furiously. Harry Potter had went missing, and he was not one bit happy about it. The little bastard only had to do four things! Look to him as his saviour from his relatives, marry and get Ginny pregnant, defeat Voldemort, and die in the process of offing him!

Oh he knew that Voldemort was his fault, but he needed another dark lord to defeat. Everyone was starting to forget about him after the defeat of Grindelwald. He had saved their asses and they dared to forget about him! So when he had seen Tom Riddle and seen how spiteful he was even at the age of eleven, he knew all he had to do was start giving him nudges in the right direction. It was supposed to be easy, turn him dark while he was still young and easily moldable to what he wanted, then when he started to cause terror with the masses kill him. Then when the masses loved him and practically bowed at his feet, he would declare that he was made king by magic or some other hogwash he made up. But no the little shit had to be the heir of Slytherin. And then the Potter's had a brat even after he had forced Severus to cast the infertility curse at James, and of course wiping the memory of it afterwards. He should have done it himself to make sure the mudblood never got pregnant! And that boy had been strong, stronger than even him at only a few days old. Turned out because of the war and their involvement in it, Lily had worn a glamour belt the whole pregnancy. So to get rid of the competition he decided to 'convince' James to use the death eater Peter Pettigrew as his secret keeper instead of Sirius. When Lily and James were killed, but the brat survived he was beyond infuriated, and dumped him at the Dursley's. When he watched the will he was pleased that he placed the boy there, and when it got to how much the guardian, got he immediately made himself the boy's guardian.

But now he wish that he would have killed the boy where he stood. That's when he had a brilliant idea. Sending a note to Severus, he sat in his chair and waited. When he sensed Severus on the stairs he arranged his worried grandfather image and called him in.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?"

"I need you to go check on Harry Potter, the wards went off this morning and if he isn't there find him and bring him here please." Glaring Severus wasn't happy one bit.

"I'm sure he's just fine, the spoiled brat probably tripped the wards on purpose."

"Now now Severus, it will only take a moment of your time to check." Severus' eyes were burning and his jaw was clenched tight, but he nodded and spun to storm out of the room.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus was angry when he appeared on Private Drive with a large crack. He headed straight for number 4. Banging on the door he waited for someone to answer. When no reply came in five minutes he felt uneasy and slid his wand from under his sleeve. Opening the door with no trouble from a lock sent warning bells through his mind. Walking in the closed the door, he looked around. He was surprised when he didn't see one picture of the Potter brat. Walking in further, he noticed that a cupboard under the stairs was open. Glancing inside it he did a double take. There was a children's drawings hanging up of a stick woman with red hair, broken toy soldiers, a broken down old cot, and a ratty looking baby blanket. Frowning he grabbed the blanket and pulled it out. He paled when he seen the initials H.J. Potter. in the corner of it. Still holding the blanket he walked up the stairs and came across a shut door with ten locks from the outside and a cat flap at the bottom of it. Opening it his eyes went wide at the sight. There was blood covering the floor and the room was a wreck. Seeing a Weasley Christmas jumper, Severus knew this was Harry's room, that this was Harry's blood. Casting a spell to show what happened in the last 24 hours and slowly the image's came. Harry screaming at the top of his lungs thrashing around in a vision, a big whale like man screaming at Harry calling him a freak. What happened next left him dry heaving. His uncle beating him with his fists, then with a belt, till he couldn't swing any more. Then seeing the bird with the Gringott's letter, he got a bit curious. But it wasn't long before he looked on in horror. By the end of his transformation, Harry looked nothing like either of his parents. Closing his eyes for a few moments, he opened them and they were like steel. The old man knew, he had to of. There were no blood wards here, if there was that man would never have been able to lay one finger on Harry.

"I swear to you Harry, I will find you and I will help you, no matter the cost." Severus swore. He went back downstairs and started looking for any clue as to which way he had went, when he noticed the back door ajar. Going out into the back yard, he could see where the rose bushes had a very slight disturbance. Going at a run he jumped the bushes and landed on the other side. Walking through the alley he stopped when he got to the street. Backing into the alley he looked around and cast the patronus charm.

"Moody, I need you to meet me at the end of the alley behind Potter's house. Bring Tonks and Kingsley, but do not under any circumstances tell Dumbledore, this is a code red emergency." With that he sent the doe off. Within ten minutes three cracks were heard with the arrival of the aurors.

"This better be good Snape." Moody growled. Severus took the next few moments to explain what happened and what he saw, at the end of it the three understood.

"I believe he took the Knight Bus from here. I thought it would be easy for one of you to get Stan to take you to where Harry went." Nodding Moody raised his wand and heard the distinctive sound of the Knight Bus. Before Stan could open his mouth Moody started to question him.

"We are looking for a man with very long black hair, emerald eyes, about 6"4', no shirt and wearing capri's. He would have been in a rush." Stan looked at the four and noticed three of them were aurors.

"Ah man came aboard like that there jus' this mornin'. Drop him off at the Leaky Cauldron we did."

"Take us there." Moody growled. The four of them boarded the bus and it was off with a bang. Tonks looked at Severus and saw him holding something.

"What is that Severus?"

"It's Harry's baby blanket. I found it in the cupboard." He said softly before whispering reparo. The dinghy ratty blanket became silver with a green border. The name was done in gold.

Coming to a sudden stop the four got off and placed notice-me-not spells on themselves. Thinking about where Harry would go, his head snapped up.

"I know where he is!" With that Severus took off at a sprint with Moody, Kingsley and Tonks not far behind him, only stopping long enough to get the alley to open for him. He ran as fast as he could until he came to a stop in front of Gringott's.


	8. A King Gathering His Court

Severus took the stairs two at a time passing a group of wizards, one in a brilliant silver cloak and the other two in black. As he got to the entrance he slowed with Moody Kingsley and Tonks hot on his heals. Seeing a free goblin he rushed to him.

"I need to know if Harry James Potter has been here, it's a matter of life and death!" He whispered in a rush. The goblin froze and looked him over, seeing he was being honest.

"I'm sorry, you just missed him."

"Can you tell me anything that I can find him with? A description, which direction, anything?" Severus asked going white. He knew if he didn't find Harry, the young man was in danger from not only Voldemort and his death eaters, but also Dumbledore.

"He is wearing a silver cloak with two others in black cloaks." Suddenly the bank became silent,. Turning around he saw a silvery lion, the voice of Amelia Bones emerging from it.

"Witch's and wizard's, it is not only to my honor, but also to my extreme horror to announce that the criminal Sirius Black is innocent of all crimes he was accused of committing. Be on the look out for Peter Pettigrew, he is an unregistered animagi. His form is a regular house rat, with a missing toe. If seen do not attack, call for the aurors." With that the lion faded. The group looked at each other, they were shocked. Slowly they heard the witches and wizards start talking.

"Could it be true, he's innocent?"

"I always knew he was innocent, he was too handsome to be a murderer."

"That poor man, he was locked up in that horrible prison for a crime he didn't commit. No doubt it was hard for him with the dementors, on top of dealing with the grief of losing Lily and James."

Severus' eyes widened with shock, "We have to hurry, we just passed Harry on our way in!" He said as he rushed out, Stopping at the steps looking for the silver cloak in the crowd, he barely caught a glimpse of it heading for the Leaky Cauldron. Clutching the baby blanket he ran down the stairs, jumping the last five. They ran through the crowd's, rushing towards Harry, soon they were in the Leaky Cauldron and only ten feet away. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Severus rushed out the door. Making a running jump at Harry as he spun to apparate, he could see his green eyes widen. He reached out his hand to grab Harry's cloak, but his fingertips missed by a centimeter.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

As Harrison, Sirius and Remus appeared with a crack at Grimmauld Place, Harrison was shocked and couldn't believe that Severus had almost grabbed him. He could see the desperate need in the potion master's eyes to reach him. They were in Sirius' bedroom when they heard the rustling of people going by.

"I hope Harry's alright. I've sent him at least seven letters a week with no reply." they heard Ron say.

"I know, just think in a few days he will be here and we will know he's ok. I worry so much about him." As they walked past Harrison opened the door enough to pull them into the room and shut it as quickly and quietly as he opened it.

"What th- who are you and how did you get here?!" Ron asked grabbing his wand and pointing it at the three. Harrison, Sirius and Remus lowered the hoods on their cloaks. "Sirius, Remus? Whats going on? who is this guy?" Harrison cracked a grin at Ron's bewildered expression.

"It's me, Harry." Moving his hair showing the legendary lightning bolt scar. Hermione and Ron's eyes widened at the sight.

"Mate, what happened to you?!

"It's a long story, where's your mum and Ginny?"

"Dumbledore came over, said that he had a couple things he wanted to talk to Ginny about for school." Ron said with a puzzling look on his face. He paled and was confused when the answer cause pure and total rage to fill the faces of Harrison, Sirius and Remus.

"Those stupid bitches!" Remus went to run out of the room with his wand drawn. Sirius and Harrison tacked him with Harrison wrenching his wand away.

"Moony stop! We can't do anything right now! We have to wait till Harrison is ready, then we'll get the dirty bastard, that gold digging bitch and her whore daughter!"

"What the fuck do you mean?! Don't talk about my mum and sister like that!"

"Ron, you have to calm down and listen. I used to love your mum like my own and thought I was in love with your sister, but then I went through my inheritance and had to go to Gringotts." In the next five minutes Harrison explained what happened and released the glamour he placed on his chest plate, cloak, cuffs and crown. By the end of the tale Hermione and Ron were enraged by what the three had done.

"I have some extendable ears, we can listen in on their 'school meeting's" Ron said with a vicious grin. The five looked at each other with matching grins. Slowly they snuck out of the bedroom and headed to the staircase. Once they reached it Ron pulled out the extendable ears and passed them out. As they dropped to the ground floor Harrison hurried and put it in his ear.

"What do you mean he's disappeared?! My Ginny and that little bastard were supposed to get married this summer! With Ginny getting pregnant and him dying, leaving Ginny as the widowed Lady Potter with everything!" They heard Molly shriek.

"And I would take a termination potion to get rid of the parasite saying the death of my beloved husband was to much causing me to miscarry!"

"Now now, calm down. We will find him and Miss Ginny will become Lady Potter. Everything will go according to plan. I had Severus go search for him. He is still under the illusion potion thinking that Mr Potter is a spoiled punk. Now Miss Ginny when he arrives, give him twice the amount of the love potion then normal. The next day talk to him about marriage, how you never know what will happen in times of war. You will be Mrs Potter before the school term starts." Harrison looked over at the others and seen the look of horror and disgust, and in Ron's case guilt. Hearing the back door leading into the kitchen open he turned back to the conversation.

"Ah Severus we were just talking about Ginny's school work and the unfortunate disappearance of Mr Potter. Tell me did you find him?"

"No, I told you the spoiled brat probably tripped the wards on purpose. There was no sign of forced entry, everything was fine and no one was home. His family's probably spoiling him rotten." The sound of Professor Snape's sneering voice. Seeing a motion out of the corner of his eye, Harrison looked over at the front door as it opened slowly and quietly to see Moody, Kingsley and Tonks sneaking in. Seeing them on the landing Moody raised a finger to his mouth. Quietly and quickly they went up the stairs, avoiding the squeaky step. Moody came to a stop in front of Harrison.

"Harry, we need to get you out of here, you're in danger. Dumbledore is out for your blood." Moody looked at him taking in all the facial differences. He wouldn't have been able to recognize him from all the changes. That was when he noticed the coat of arms on the chest plate and the royal crown and cuffs. His eyes widened and he dropped down to one knee with head bowed and his wand on the floor at Harrison's feet. Looking stunned at the pose Moody was in Tonks and Kingsley looked at Harrison and did the same pose. Stunned Harrison looked at the others just to see them all in replicated poses.

"Please rise." He uttered softly. As one they all raised, "Moody I know what is going on, I know more then what you probably do."

"Please your Majesty we need to get you to a safe house, if we don't there's no telling what Dumbledore is capable of doing if he finds out this." Moody spoke softly, "Snape is covering Tonks, Kingsley and I while we searched for you here. We know what happened at those awful muggles house." At that Harrison looked at Remus and Sirius and gave a little grin.

"Let's move this to Sirius' bedroom for a moment." With that Harrison slowly wound up the extendable ears and backtracked to the bedroom. Once everyone was in the room Harrison quietly shut the door and looked at the aurors.

"Do you have a place we can go to? Some place where Dumbledore won't look for us?"

"As a matter of fact we do," Moody said "We have a portkey that will take us to Spinner's End, Severus' home."

"Alright, Ron, Hermione stay I don-"

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence Harrison Vladimir Slytherin-Gryffindor!" Hermione shouted, " We are coming with you whether you like it or not! We have stood by you through everything else and we are not turning our backs now that you're a King! We are your best friends, we stick together through thick and thin!"

"Yeah mate, your not getting rid of us so easily. We are in this for the long haul, and I can't wait till those arseholes get whats coming to them! We have to get a hold of dad, the twins, Bill and Charlie. They would never stand for what mum and Ginny are doing."

"Okay, hurry let's get going before they find out we're here." Harrison grinned. Moody pulled out an old sock and held it out for everyone to grab on. Making sure everyone was touching, he murmured a quiet 'safety' and they was whisked away.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Landing, Harrison fell flat on his face. "I hate portkeys!" Was his muffled shout causing the others to snicker, and in Sirius' case, full out laugh at the 17 year old.

"You'll get use to them soon cub." Remus grinned and offered a hand to him to help him up. Scowling at Sirius he had an idea. Quick as lightning he flicked his hand with a whispered Aguamenti Sirius was soaked and spluttering. A loud crack had everyone pulling their wands forming a circle to protect from every direction.

"Well isn't this fun, the mutt is soaked and dripping water on my floor." Came the dry voice of Severus. Moody kept his wand raised and pointed directly between his eyes.

"When you called for us today what did you say at the end?"

"This is a code red emergency, do not tell Dumbledore under any circumstances." Lowering his wand he nodded his head as he stepped aside to reveal Harrison standing in all his glory. Severus drunk in his appearance and took in a sharp breath. He may have been a half-blood but he knew whose crest laid on the breastplate. This young man was his King, and he had been brought up as if he was a street rat. Slowly and with dignity he lowered down to one knee, bowed his head and placed his wand at the man's feet.

"Your Majesty, I swear fealty to you, and only you." Standing tall Harrison looked down at the head of his school tormentor. For six long years he had to deal with this man's cruel and snarky words. But for the last two years he had become attracted his voice and the way he moved with a controlled grace.

"I accept your pledge of loyalty, so mote it be."

"Alright mate, we need to get my family here. They need to know about mum and Ginny."

"What do you mean about Molly and Miss Weasley?" Severus asked intrigued, looking curious. Harrison looked over at him.

"Professor, it's a long story if you could wait until the others get here for an explanation so I don't have to keep retelling it would be nice." Harrison looked at Moody. "Moody can you send a Patronus message to them, have them come here. We are going to need all the help we can get." Nodding Moody sent it off.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Fred and George Weasley were just ringing up their last customer at Weasley's' Wizarding Wheezes when a falcon Patroni burst in sweeping over the rows of jokes to land on the counter.

"Fred and George, gather your father, Bill and Charlie and come to the alley behind Harry Potter's house. Do not let your mother, Ginny or Dumbledore know, it's of the utmost importance. Harry needs our help! I will meet you in the alley." They looked at each other with wide eyes and flicked their wands shutting off the lights and turning on the closed sign. Making sure the door was locked before apparating to the ministry. Appearing in the atrium they headed for the elevators, and grabbed a free one going to level 2.

"Gred what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know Forge. Whatever is happening we side with Harry. Hopefully we can catch dad before he leaves to go to HQ." When the elevator came to a stop they made a beeline straight for Arthur's office. Tapping twice they went in and shut the door. Arthur looked up and gave a smile.

"Boy's, what are you doing here?" He glanced at the clock and frowned, "You don't close the shop for another two hours. Is there something wrong?" He asked starting to get up from his chair.

"Dad Moody sent us a message. We have to get Bill and Charlie, Harry needs our help. We can't tell mum, Ginny or Dumbledore for some reason, but if Moody's saying it it must be important. We have to meet him in the alley behind Harry's house."

"I'll have to fire call Bill and Charlie. Bill just went back to work in Egypt and Charlie's packing up getting ready to had back to Romania." Getting up and walking to the fireplace he grabbed a bit of floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and shouted the burrow. When the flames turned green he stuck his head in.

"Charlie? Charlie! Are you still here?" Coming around the corner Charlie looked a bit surprised. Coming and kneeling down in front of the fire.

"Dad? What's going on? Has Voldemort attacked?"

"No son, Harry's in trouble he needs our help."

"Back up I'm coming through." Standing Charlie waited until he couldn't see his dad's face, then stepped through.

"What's wrong with Harry? Has he had a vision?" The twins cut in before their dad could answer.

"We don't know-"

"What's going on-"

"With Harry."

"Moody sent us a message-"

"Saying that Harry was in trouble-"

"And that we had to get-"

"You, dad and Bill and-"

"Meet him in the alley behind Harry's house." They finished together.

"I'll floo call Bill now, hopefully he's not out in the pyramids yet." Arthur said as he kneeled in front of fireplace and called out Bill's place in Egypt.

"Bill? Bill are you home?"

"Yeah dad hang on I'm coming!" Came his muffled shout. Coming out of the bedroom Bill gave a smile.

"Hey dad you barely caught me I was just getting ready to head out the door for a job."

"Son I need you to come home Harry's in trouble, we have to go to the alley behind his home and meet Moody. " Going white with fear for his adopted little brother he nodded.

"I'll have to call Gringott's and see if I can get more time off. I'll tell them it's a family emergency." Bill ended the fire call and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and called out Gringott's Griphook's office. The face of Griphook appeared.

"Mr Weasley, what can I do for you."

"I'm sorry I know I just took some time off, but I need to take some more time off. I have a family emergency."

"What kind of family emergency and which family member?" He asked slightly sneering.

"He's not blood family but he's family all the same. His name is Harry James Potter, my father received a message that he's in trouble and some family and I are to meet auror Moody." As he talked he watched as Griphook's face started paling.

"Mr Weasley take as much time as you need, months if you need it. Your job will be here waiting for you, on the condition that as soon as you know what's wrong with him you contact me immediately!"

"Yes sir, of course." With his agreement Griphook nodded and ended the call. Rushing around his apartment Bill repacked his bags. Shrinking them and putting them in his pocket he floo-ed to his dad's office. Stepping out and taking a look around, Bill noticed that the twins and Charlie were there to.

"When are we supposed to mean Moody?"

"As soon as all of us were together we are supposed to go to the alley." Arthur answered. Nodding they all spun on their heels and apparated to the alley. Looking around Arthur spotted Moody and walked towards him with the other four following him. Moody jerked his wand up as they came closer.

"Who did I send a message to and why?" He growled out.

"You sent it to us, saying that Harry was in trouble to gather Bill, Charlie, and dad and meet you here." The twins said together. Lowering his wand he pulled out a stick.

"Everyone grab on and hurry, it's going off in 5 seconds." As soon as the last one grabbed the stick the portkey activated.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

When they landed, the Weasleys' looked around. The house they were in was worn down and dusty, as if the owner was barely ever there.

"Welcome to my home, Spinner's End." Came the voice of Severus Snape. Looking around they saw him standing in a doorway. "Please follow me." Turning on his heel with his robes billowing behind him he left and they hurried after him into a kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table was Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and a man they didn't know. The man stood up with a smile, he reached his hand up and moved the hair off his forehead. Seeing the scar, the Weasley men were shocked with at least two jaws hanging open. This caused Ron and Sirius to bust out into roaring laughter.

"Harry?! What happened to you son?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Please sit down and let me explain what's happened to me within the last 24 hours." One by one they took a seat and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Last night about 2 minutes before midnight I got a letter from Gringotts. It turns out it was a time delayed letter from mum and dad. Mum was telling me how much they loved me and that I was special, truly special. She said that the blood of magic and Kings runs through my veins. That I truly wasn't their son, that they adopted me. She told me my true name is Harrison Vladimir Slytherin-Gryffindor, that I am King. Dad went on to tell me how they basically just popped up right in front of mum and dad asking them to take me. He said that they had no hope of ever having children because someone cast an infertility curse on him back during his school career, so I was their only chance of having a child. Mum then told me that I had to go to Gringotts and then I was in so much pain I passed out. When I woke up this morning I was dazed, shocked, and confused. Hell I woke up naked with perfect eyesight and my room was destroyed! What had me worried though was that my door was wide open. So I got dressed and I went to go check things out with my wand, and the Dursley's were gone. And then I seen myself in the hallway mirror and I was shocked, I didn't recognize myself at all! At this point I remembered the letter so I ran and grabbed it along, with Hedwig's cage, bolted down the stairs and grabbed my trunk. Then I heard someone apparating just outside my house, so I ran out the back and out the alley and hailed the Knight Bus and went to the Leaky Cauldron. After that I went directly to Gringotts and asked to talk to Griphook. When I was escorted to his office I asked him if the letter was real and it was. My adoptive parents left a will and so did my biological parents. My adoptive parents specifically said I was not to be left with the Dursley's under any circumstances. I was to go to Sirius, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Professor McGonagall, or Remus. In the will it also stated that Sirius was completely innocent, that the rat Pettigrew was the real secret keeper. Albus Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent, he knew that I wasn't to go to the Dursley's, he knew everything that happened to me there and he wanted it to happen like it did. He wanted me downtrodden and weak looking for a saviour. I know he knew because the day after they died he opened the will, made himself my Guardian to get the monthly allowance then sealed the will."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO A CHILD?! AND NOT TO JUST ANY CHILD BUT TO YOU!" Arthur screamed out.

"Mr Weasley please calm down, I'm not even done with everything he's done to me." Waiting until he calmed down and nodded Harrison picked back up where he left off, "Anyways after the will I had a bit of a blow up myself. When I calmed down I listened to my biological parents will, King Salazar Slytherin and King Consort Godric Gryffindor." At those names there was a loud gasp from the Weasley men, minus Ron and Severus. Giving a tired smile he nodded as if to agree, "I wouldn't have believed it myself, but they had charmed their will so that only their son and only child could open it, me. They told me that they didn't want to leave me, that they loved me but fate and destiny proclaimed that I was to be sent to this time right after my birth, because of a prophecy Rowena Ravenclaw made. It goes _**'The baby born to the king and his consort will travel a thousand years to the future, to a time of corruption and war to save the magical world, he will be given to a couple with no hope, only to lose them and go through pain and trials for years, with his Prince on his right and the owl, fox, and lion on his left, and the dog and wolf at his back he shall be victorious, if he should fail magic is doomed'.**_ They knew they couldn't keep me, Father said in his will that the weight of the world lies on my shoulders. That I have to save magic because the very earth lives because of magic. If magic dies out then the earth dies. It will become a wasteland with no water, no food, nothing." Looking around the table Harrison could see the shocked and terrified faces.

"After the wills Griphook went and brought in King Ragnuk of the Goblin Nation and we came to a treaty that should I ever need him in battle he will come and the same goes for him. After that I called in Amelia Bones and got Sirius cleared of all charges with my adoptive parents will. I also kinda used my station to keep him from having to register his animagus form" he gave a sheepish grin at that, "Then I had Sirius called in and Ragnuk brought in clothes for me after I went down to the Gryffindor Vault. When Sirius got there Remus was with him and I had them read the letter and then watch the will. Remus had a little blow up by the end of it. When I told them what Dumbledore did and they really blew up, Sirius wanted to call in the aurors. Griphook wanted to do a test to see if there was any potions or spells in or on me so I agreed. I had love potions for Ginny, loyalty potions for Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore, magic suppressing potions and spells and others. Griphook brought in a healer to check me over and after the diagnosis scan came back it turned out my own magic forced the potions out of my system and broke down the spells on its own. But my magic is a problem. Any of your guys magical core is about double the size of a snitch, mine on the other hand is triple the size of a quaffle. I need some serious training before I end up hurting myself or anyone else. When we went to Grimmauld Place we talked to Ron and Hermione. We ended up listening in on a conversation between Dumblefuck, Ginny and Molly. They were talking about finding me and dosing me with double the amount of love potion than usual and marrying me off to her, get me to get her up the duff, send me out to die, then kill the baby saying it was trauma that made her lose the baby." Looking around the table every face was angry.

"Your Maj-"

"Professor Snape please call me Harry or Harrison, actually that goes for all of you."

"Alright Harrison, what do you plan on doing?"

"Remus, Sirius and I, along with any willing to come will go under a time dome. A day on the outside will equal to a year inside the dome. I'm going to look at Gryffindor Manor to see if it would be acceptable to place the dome."

"There's a Gryffindor Manor?! Why hasn't anyone heard of it before?!" Ron exclaimed. Laughing at the gobsmacked expression on his face, Harrison finally answered.

"Because it's only accessible by those with Gryffindor blood and those that are allowed in. Since I'm the only one with Gryffindor blood and I wasn't old enough to have kids of my own. In the last thousand years the manor was forgotten over time." He said dryly and grinned when Ron's ears went red to match his face and clash with his hair. "I have a portkey with me, whom ever wants to come check it out with me is more then welcome to." With that he stood up and headed to the back yard with the whole lot fast on his heels. Grinning he pulled out a plush replica of the sword of Gryffindor making everyone laugh or chuckle. Once everyone was touching it he said home.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Landing in a grassy field everyone started looking around. But Harrison's eyes were glued to the manor. It looked more like a castle done in beautiful stone with towers. The stones seemed to glow. Starting towards the manor everyone was quick to follow suit. Opening the large mahogany doors, they were awestruck at the splendor. The entry hall was beautiful with tall ceilings and a large crystal Chandelier coming down in the middle. Two grand staircases went up and met leading to the second floor. Walking further in Harrison opened the first door to the left and went to step into the room only to stop and go rigid in shock. Worried Ron and Hermione looked around him only to gasp. Sitting there in the parlor in front of a roaring fire were the ghosts of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.


	9. A King and his Consort

_**AN: This is my third attempt to upload this chapter, hopefully it loads correctly. I am very sorry for the problems this chapter has shown, it's probably because I'm doing it from my phone because unfortunately my laptop went to the graveyard and fanfiction isn't compatible with PDF *sigh*. Third time's the charm, so hopefully you can now read the chapter! And thank you to everyone that reached out to tell me about the formatting issues! I Appreciate it!**_

August 1, 881 A.D.

"WINDSCAR!" King Consort Godric yelled with fury at the invaders. The children were all gathered in the Throne Room under the most powerful protection wards the adults could manage. His husband had already fallen, saving his life. Running Godric was cutting down muggles and muggleborns left and right trying to prevent them from reaching the innocent lives inside the castle. Ducking behind a fallen stone warrior and raising a shield as the enemies let loose their arrows, tears gathered in his eyes as he heard the screams of pain of those not quick enough.

"Your Majesty we must get you into the castle! The king is gone, the people need their Consort!" A soldier said worriedly.

"You're right they do need me, they need me out here fighting for their lives, their homes, their mothers and fathers, their children! I'm not turning my back to keep myself safe when I'm needed here!" With that Godric lowered the shield and bolted over the stone warrior. Seeing the muggleborn priest that led the muggles and muggleborns to the school, Godric made a beeline for him. He fought his way through the men standing in his way, attacking any that raised their sword or wand to him.

"Heinrich Kramer! How dare you invade my home, kill my husband, your king and endanger the children!" Godric roared as he attacked the priest. The clash of swords and the sparks of them swiping off each other was heard loudly.

"You are disgusting lying with a man. You and he both deserve to die for the sin that you have committed, along with each and every man, woman, and child that is involved in witchcraft! Your whole kind are spawn's of the devil! I waited long enough to know if I would have to slaughter your demon child or not to attack." He sneered hatefully at the blond. As Kramer's words went on Godric got angrier, his magic slipping through his grasp causing an unnatural breeze to blow his hair as they battled, magic building and sending sparks through air. Twisting and turning with deadly grace Godric slowly pushed Kramer to the broken bridge. Thunder was heard and flashes of lightning went through the sky, rain was beating on Godric and making the ground slick with mud. Kramer didn't notice he was on the edge of the bridge as he took a step back, his eyes widening in horror and shock as he fell from the bridge and was impaled through the stomach on a spike like rock. As Godric turned he never saw the sword coming at him before it was too late. Gasping in pain a thin line of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth to trickle down to his chin. The sound of the battle came from all around him as he fell to his knees. Looking at the man who stabbed him he watched as the Viking warrior Helga Hufflepuff beheaded him with a mighty swing of her sword. Dropping to her knees she supported Godric.

"Godric we have to get you back to the castle to the healers!"

"No there's no time, listen to me. The crown Prince isn't dead, he's alive! He's in 1981, Rowena made a prophecy we didn't have a choice! He is in the line of Potter's, please swear on your magic that your line will watch over him! He's going to need all the help he can get! This secret must not be revealed until he is ready!"

With tears in her eyes she looked at her King and friend, "I, Helga Hufflepuff, swear on my family magic that my line will find and protect the future King. So I say, so mote it be." Godric smiled and brushed Helga's red hair from her face and looked into her tear filled blue eyes as he gave his last breath.

August 1, 1998 A.D.

Harrison looked between Salazar and Godric in shock. His eyes stopped on Godric. This was the man that had given birth to him and gave him up so he could fulfill his destiny. Godric looked at him with tears he would never be able to shed.

"My son, you finally know your true heritage. You truly are our greatest treasure. You are the perfect mix of us." Salazar said with a smile. Arthur came forward and dropped to his knees in front of Godric.

"Your Majesty, the Hufflepuff line has fulfilled its oath. We have watched and waited and protected the King to the best of our ability without revealing who or what he truly is. One has betrayed him, my soon to be disinherited daughter Ginny and my soon to be ex-wife Molly."

"I knew Helga's line would follow through on what she swore. She was loyal but a strong warrior."

"Dad what's going on?!" Ron shouted looking at the scene before him, as Harrison got up.

"Son, we are the descendants of Helga Hufflepuff. Moments before his majesty Consort Godric took his last breath she swore that her line would find and help the King. When the oldest of the Hufflepuff's would be on their deathbeds they would pass on the secret and make the next in line swear an unbreakable oath that they would do the same." The Weasley men looked at their father in shock.

"Cub come sit and talk with us, tell us what is going on in the wizarding world, but especially at Slytherin Castle."

"Where is Slytherin Castle?" Harrison asked with a frown, taking a seat in an armchair with the rest following him.

"You don't know where Slytherin Castle is?" Salazar whispered.

"No the only castle I know is the castle you guys built, Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?! HOGWARTS?! They renamed our home HOGWARTS of all things?!" Godric exploded. "They changed the name of the Royal castle! It is your home, where your throne sits!"

"What? It's been told through history that Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and you two had built Hogwarts together!" Ron exclaimed.

"No I was concerned about the state of our children not learning, and with the witch burnings the muggle religion was sprouting, no where was safe for them to learn." Salazar turned soft eyes to Godric, "We decided to turn our home Slytherin Castle into a school for the children to learn in a safe environment. There were already wards up and we had stone warriors in case of an invasion it was the best solution we could come up with, so we invited our friends Lady Helga the Viking warrior Princess, and Lady Rowena to come and help us with the school and they readily agreed. Slytherin Castle is the stronghold of the magical community." Screaming, Harrison fell off his chair clutching his forehead in excruciating pain.

"Oh Merlin, what's happening to my cub?!" Godric yelled clutching to the ghostly form of his husband. Severus, Arthur, Ron and Remus dropped to their knees at his arms and legs to restrain him with Sirius at his head.

"He's having a vision of Voldemort, it's always very painful and we have to restrain him so he doesn't end up happening hurting himself." Hermione answered as Harrison's scar burst open leaking blood. He started to thrash violently and scream louder as the vision went on. Just as suddenly as it started it was over.

"We have to get to Diagon Alley now! Voldemort is going to raid it any minute now! EXPECTO PATRONUM! Madam Bones, gather the aurors Voldemort is attacking Diagon Alley with in the next few minutes! Myself and a group are coming to help! Hermione use the galleons to send a message to the D.A. that an attack is happening at Diagon and any willing to fight to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius I'm sorry but you can't come."

"The hell I'm not! You need m-"

"No I need you here and safe! You are pregnant, you don't belong on a battlefield, you belong here and safe not risking not only your life but your child's!" As Harrison talked Sirius shrunk in on himself and rested his hand on his, as of yet, flat stomach.

"You're right, but if any of you come back injured I'm pranking you so hard!" Smiling Harrison nodded and turned to the rest of the group.

"Alright guys let's move!" As one the group spun on their heels and disapperated.

Dropping his head in his hands as he sat Sirius murmured "Come back safe."


	10. Attack on Diagon Alley

Appearing at the front door of the Leaky Cauldron, Harrison didn't bother to hide his royal symbol as he and the group headed inside. Casting sonorous on his voice he started talking.  
"Witches and Wizards, Diagon Alley is going to be attacked any moment. Any able and willing to fight and stand behind your king, stay behind. I ask that every child under the age of 16, mothers, bearers, expecting mothers, and expecting bearers to evacuate now before Voldemort and his Death Eaters arrive." He finished and cancelled the spell. Glasses broke as they fell out of hands. Within seconds men, women, and children were rushing out of the pub. Only a handful of men and women were left, one being Tom the bartender.

"How is this possible, the crown Prince died at birth." One man from the crowd shouted.

"No I didn't. My sire and bearer sent me here to this time to fulfill my destiny that was foretold by a prophecy made by Lady Ravenclaw. Now I have to leave to evacuate the alley and gather more allies." Going at a run Harrison left the Leaky Cauldron and headed for the bank. When he got there he rushed up the stairs and into the building.

"Goblins I call you to arms! A battle is coming to Diagon Alley! All those willing to fight meet me in front of the bank!" As he left he heard people running. Standing at the top of the stairs at Gringotts he cast sonorous maxima on himself.

"Witches and Wizards, I ask that all mothers, bearers, children, expecting mothers and bearers to evacuate Diagon Alley! Voldemort and his Death Eaters are going to attack at any moment so I urge you to leave as quickly as possible! Any one 16 and above willing and able to fight and stand with your King come to the steps at Gringotts!" As his last word rung out people started running and screaming, and he heard the cries of children as their parents took off with them. Slowly a crowd started forming in front of the bank as the witches and Wizards gathered and the goblins started marching out the bank covered in armor and holding swords and axes. As the last person trickled to the crowd he knew there was no less than 50 that stayed to fight.

"Witches and Wizards I know you are scared, some of you never having fought in battle before but listen well. We are the strong and brave willing to stand and fight for what is right! We fight for our husbands and wives, our children! We fight for our freedom! We fight for the elderly that can not fight for themselves! Stand and show Voldemort and his Death Eaters that we will not move aside, that we are not sheep! Fight and stand strong for I, your rightful King stands beside you and will fight with you! Show Voldemort if it's a war he wants a war he will get and we will come out triumphant!" At the end the crowd was cheering and sending up sparks. Looking around he noticed Amelia and the aurors was there adding a further 35 to their numbers. Noticing his group and the D.A. rushing towards him he started walking down the stairs. As he went to push through the people they started to part and drop to their knees with their wants at his feet. As the last couple parted he smiled at his friends, adopted family and those he had taught.

"Thank you everyone that has came from the D.A. Everyone has been evacuated aside from those willing to fig-" He was cut off as the sound of apparition was heard. Black robes and white masks was seen before the first spell was cast by the lights side. Harrison charged for the Death Eaters with the small army they had managed to gather at his back. The yards between the dark and the light turned into a yard, inches and then they clashed. Harrison gave as much as he got and more, sweat was gathering at his temples as he fired curse after curse in quick succession never giving his opponent's even a chance to take him down. The sound of the battle rung thickly through the air as the light pushed the dark back, cornering them. From his side vision he could see Severus fighting not three feet from him. Harrison went white with horror as he watched Peter Pettigrew fire the killing curse at his back.

"Accio Severus Snape!" He shouted hoping and praying to every god and goddess and Merlin that he was quick enough, only to sigh in relief as the green light barely missed Severus by an inch. Raising his arms he wrapped them around the slimmer male as Severus slammed into him. Severus looked up into the face that saved his life only to have a slight blush cover his cheeks when he met a pair of intense glowing eyes.

"Stay with me, I'll cover your back and you cover mine. We have to find Voldemort, if we can get him to leave the rest of the Death Eaters will follow right behind him." Slowly they battled their way through the Death Eaters, helping those that they could in their fights. Death Eaters, citizens, goblins and aurors alike was scattered along the ground dead. Harrison finally caught sight of Voldemort and started pushing his way through with Severus right beside him. Breaking through the crowd Harrison drew Tenseiga, raised his wand.

"Bambarda!" Voldemort moved just in time to miss the spell as it whizzed past. As he turned to look at who cast the spell, his eyes widened.

"No it's not possible, I'm the last of the line!"

"No you are not, bow to your King Voldemort!" Severus sneered.

"No! I am next in line for the crown not this upstart! Come join me, relinquish the crown to me and we will be unstoppable!"

"No Voldemort. You are but a half-blood playing a pureblood! You are cruel, unjust and have no honor you don't deserve the throne! I am the believed stillborn son of King Salazar and his Consort Godric! They sent me here to fulfill my destiny and ever since I was a year old you have been hunting me, trying to kill me but you always fail!" As he talked his magic started to swirl around him, blowing his cloak and lifting his hair to reveal his lightning bolt scar. "You killed my adopted parents, you killed an innocent boy just because he was there in the graveyard with us. Every innocent you killed or have ordered to be killed will be avenged! Diffindo!"

"Crucio!" Harrison dodged to the side and started egging him on.

"What's the matter Tommy boy, did I get your knickers in a twist?" Seeing an opening he silently cast the spell Carpe Retractum. Taking Voldemort by surprise the invisible rope wrapped around his ankle and Harrison smirked and pulled knocking him on his back. He started sling Voldemort around like a rag doll slamming him into buildings and the cobblestone road. As he released the spell he acio-ed the snake like mans wand and snapped it. The snapping of Voldemort's wand stilled a lot of witches and Wizards.

"Leave Voldemort, you won't win this day nor any other day." Bloody from his beating he screamed his rage and disappeared in black smoke along with his Death Eaters. Turning he sheathed Tenseiga that he hadn't even needed to use and drew Tessaiga. Walking through Diagon Alley he brought back every man woman and goblin that had stayed to fight. As he resurrected the last person, the people let out a thunderous cheer. Smiling he raised his sword and the crowd went quiet.

"Today we have won! We have shown him that we will not back down, and we will prevail in the face of evil! Celebrate, go and hold your loved ones, and do not fear! We live to fight in the next battle!" Cheers rang through the air as they let loose sparks of red, green, silver and gold in honor of their king.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LONG THOUGHT STILL BORN KING ALIVE!

You have read right my faithful readers! It was thought of that King Godric and his wife had only one child, the stillborn crowned Prince. Today a man with the royal crown and bearing the symbol of the King walked the streets of Diagon Alley. He evacuated the Alley just in time before it was attacked. I was able to get a few interviews of the battle.

Me: You were here for the battle was you not?

Anonymous: Yes, and what an honor it was.

Me: Tell me in your own words what happened?

Anonymous: Well I was here with my husband just browsing through it was a bright and sunny day. Then we heard a deep male voice urging people to leave because of an attack. That anyone willing and able to fight to meet him at the steps at Gringotts. Of course we went and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the royal crown resting on his head.

Me: Could you tell me if you recognized the man from anywhere?

Anonymous: No. Well anyways not even three minutes later YOU-KNOW-WHO and his Death Eaters appeared in the alley. Our side threw the first spell and the King started charging at them. That was the last I saw of him in the battle.

Me: Thank you my dear. And I can say not only am I but the citizens are grateful to you and everyone else that stayed and fought.

My next interview was with Seamus Finnigan.

Me: Seamus, may I call you Seamus? Can you tell me in your own words what happened at Diagon Alley?

Seamus: Well ma'am, I ended up fighting close to where YOU-KNOW-WHO was and the next thing I know the King was firing at him!

Me: Let me get this right, the King was cursing the Dark Lord?!

Seamus: Yes! And he was angry! Professor Snape was right there with him and demanded YOU-KNOW-WHO to bow to his King! Excuse my language but if that man doesn't have a big set of bollocks I don't know who does! And then the King went on to call him a half-blood playing the part of a pureblood! And called him Tommy boy! Also he said that he was the son of King Salazar Slytherin and Consort Godric Gryffindor! He said they sent him to this time to fulfill his destiny! And his magic got away from him and you will never believe what I saw!

Me: And what was it?

Seamus: A lightning bolt scar! It was Harry Potter! He went on to say that YOU-KNOW-WHO killed his adopted parents, and a innocent boy that was at the wrong place at the wrong time! That he had hunted the king since he was a year old! After that he went on to wipe the floor with YOU-KNOW-WHO! He silently casted a spell and it was like he was being slung around by an invisible rope! And then he summoned YOU-KNOW-WHO's wand and snapped it! Just like that he snapped it! And the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters ran! It was sad but happy moment, we had won but we had lost many to have that triumph. But then he drew a long thin sword and started swinging over the dead bodies of witches, wizards and goblins and they came back! He resurrected all of them with his sword! That was the last I seen before I left to go home to my mum and tell her I was alright about a half-hour ago.

You heard it here at the Daily Prophet first! Is our savior Harry James Potter truly our king, the long thought dead Prince Harrison? With the assistance of the goblins in this battle it leads me to believe that yes he is. But rest assured this reporter won't rest until I find out!  
by Rita Skeeter


End file.
